Friends We Were and Friends We'll Be
by NouHang
Summary: Rei and Inuyasha...ect...ect...


Friends We Were and Friends We'll Be.

Written by Nou

I wish I own Sailor Moon and Inuyasha…but I don't.

She was having a flash back to when she was a child. Running around the park, just playing with the other kids, but there was this one other kid that stick out like a sore thumb. This kid was alone in the sandbox, playing by himself. She walked over to him and say hi. And a beautiful friendship blooms from just one word, 'hi'.

_Friends we were and friends we'll be into the end of time._

_You were my one and good friend, the best of the best._

_You knew me inside and out, you were always there for me. _

She remember late one night when she couldn't sleep and she called him. She knew that she had woke him up, but he didn't seem to mind at all. They were in high school by now. They talked all night long, talked about life, school and family, but they never touch the subject of love.

_Sometime I wishes that we could had been more, more than just good friend. _

_But I know that's one wish that won't come true. _

_Cause I told myself that love don't last, friend last longer than love._

"Hey, Rei, meet my sister's friend." Inuyasha say to her one day out of the blue. By now they were in college. Rei looked at Inuyasha's sister dark haired friend. She knew something was off, why would Inuyasha want her to meet another girl? Rei's heart started to beat faster, when she saw how Inuyasha was looking at the girl.

_I watches as you fall in love with someone else. _

_No matter how painful it was I held it inside. _

_I put on a smile and listen to you as you tell me about her. _

_You never knew how I felt toward you. _

_And you'll never know, cause it's a secret that I'll take to the grave with me._

Rei walked behind as Inuyasha walks ahead of her with his girlfriend. She looks at them and wonder if they had forgotten that she was there with them. She watches them from behind, when Inuyasha reached for his girlfriend's hand. Rei felt like someone had just slap her hard across the face.

_Sometime when we sit together, _

_I want to reach out to you and take your hand into mine, _

_But when I look at your hand, _

_You're holding her hand and I secretly cry on the inside._

Rei sat alone waiting for the city bus, and she found herself thinking about the past and about Inuyasha. Than her thoughts took a turn for the worst, she thought about Inuyasha's girlfriend. Oh, how she wishes that she could turn time back, and just change everything. But it was something that will never happen, time don't go back but forward.

_Friends we are and friend we'll be into the end of our life. _

_My only regret is that I never stood a chance with you as she did. _

_That you'll never love me like you love her._

She didn't want Inuyasha to feel bad for her, didn't want him to think that she was getting lonely without him. And she didn't want to be alone with him and his girlfriend. So she went and found herself a boyfriend. Yet deep in her heart Inuyasha remain.

_I found myself in another man's arm. _

_And I would picture that it was you instead of him that's holding me. _

_And when I do that my heart bleed, _

_Cause I know it's not you but someone else that's holding me._

"Hey I need to talk to you." Inuyasha say to her over the phone one morning out of the blue. Rei agreed and met up with him at a small café, not too far from where she work. When Inuyasha left the café, he had on a bright big smile. Rei stay behind, a little too shock to move, a little too shock to even think. Finally Rei broke out of her shock and her hand reaches to touch her face, she was crying.

_When you asks me if I like your girlfriend, _

_I smile and say yes, _

_but deep on the inside I hated her more than anyone else. _

_Cause in my mind I'm battling her over you, and it's a war that I'm losing._

She was suppose to be happy, suppose to be the one of those time when she's really happy. But she's not. She sat with the other guests and hold her breath. She pray that something will stop everything, and asked god to just kill her right there and than. Everyone, including her stood up as the bride enter the room. Gosh, the bride was beautiful as the groom was handsome.

_Friends we are and friends we'll be into the end of time. _

_I watched as you say the world 'I do' to her and I die a little on the inside. _

_Because now I know that you are truly gone from me. _

_Beyond my reach._

Rei's dancing with a man whom she didn't bother to ask for his name. Her eyes glued on Inuyasha and his bride. She's smiling and looks like she's having fun. Yet when she get home it'll be a different story.

_If only I had say something to you, _

_If only I had reached out to you, _

_things might had been different. _

_I could had been the one that you say 'I do' to instead of her, but it's too late._

Years later, when Rei was old with gray hairs, she looked at a picture she had took with Inuyasha when they were small. She smiled and ran her hand over the picture, this picture was something she'll always keep near her heart, a part of her memories that she'll always remember.

_I love you more than just friend but it's a secret that you'll never know, _

_I want to be more than friend but it's too late._

_But I'm glad that we are still friends and will be friends into the end of my life_

THE END


End file.
